


Happy time with Glenny

by Angelica_Jr



Series: Vox and Alastor's married life [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, I lied, I said it'll only be fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_Jr/pseuds/Angelica_Jr
Summary: A snippet of Vox, and Alastor cooing after their son, Glenneth, 'cause I need some positivity in my life.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Vox and Alastor's married life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Gee you young

“You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Where did you get all of your cuteness from, Glenny?”

“Not from you. Surely.” Alastor chimed in, taking his newborn out of the father's hands.

The baby cried out in happiness when he saw his mommy, clasping his hand together on Alastor's face, like he was trying to capture him in his little palms.

“Hey! You don't look that happy when you see me!” The doting father pointed out.

The radio demon lightly moved his eyes up to looked at him. “It's because he sees you too much, Voxy. Pretty sure our Glenny is bored of your face by now.” His usual cheery toned said nonchalantly, casually breaking Vox's heart.

“In fact I don't think he should be near you for too long, my dear. I'm afraid it's going ruined his eyesight.”

The deer said, taking a more serious tone in his voice. Vox cocked his brow. “Wait. I'm sure it doesn't affect him, Al." Or maybe it was? “Well, maybe.”

“But, he's my son. He wouldn't go blind, right?”

“Right, Al?”

“. . .”

“Oh, fuck.”

* * *

“You sure he doesn't looks ridiculous, dear?”

“What? No. He looks awesome.”

Vox ruffled the kid's head lovingly. Alastor glared and styled it back neatly.

Looking at his kid, the deer couldn't help but express his concern.

Vox bought their son a pair of square sunglasses, completed with shine of its own. One too big for a newborn to be exact.

“We even match! See?”

The TV overlord took out an identical one, wearing it with pride. Anything looked good on him, really.

Glenn was stunted, he was shocked by all of the new colors suddenly implanted on his eyes. Alastor hadn't seen his son move for a while now.

But most importantly Vox got a selfie.

* * *

“Dada.”

That little voice grabbed the deer's attention straight away. His ears flicked at the sound of it.

He turned to the little boy sitting on his butt. Glenny was looking at the black screen of a television in front of him innocently, like it was really his father.

“Did you just?” Alastor stuttered, out of words on what to say in this situation.

His little boy just said his first word!

The infant was now facing his mother. He tilted his head slightly, wondering why he was looking at him with such awestruck on his face.

“Your father is going be livid when he heard about this.”

The sinner summoned his cane. The sound of it hitting floor echo trough the house.

The deer walked over to his son, and scoop him up in his arm swiftly.

The deer waited patiently for the signal...

“What is it, Al? I'm busy right now.” The static floss came out of the mic. Alastor narrowed his eyes, looking as Glenn turning his head to the source of the sound.

“Dada?” The kid called out, remembered the sound of his father's voice brittle in his mind clearly.

The others went silent for a while, making the radio overlord chuckled. “Aren't you going to answer your son, honey?”

After sometime “Glenny?” a fainted voiced reappeared, grabbing the attention of the kid.

Glenn smiled brightly after hearing his father's voice again.

“Dada!” The little boy repeated, loudly, and surely. The demon at the other side of the call laugh.

The smiled on Alastor face seemed to get wider as the sound of Vox's gentle laugh started to weary.

It turned into sobbing.

“Are you okay, dear?”

“H-he called me dada. I'm a dada, babe.”

* * *

“He's so cute. He looks just like, Alastor.”

“We know, Velvet.”

“How old is he? Can he eat sweets?”

“I don't think he can yet.”

Vox stretched his arms up when Velvet was starting to get grabby.

The doll whined. “C'mom. I wanna hold him already!” she stretched her legs and arms out, trying to get hold of the little boy.

“My son isn't a toy, bitch!”

“You're too overprotective, asshole!”

“Are you done?” Valentino asked. Both V's stop instantly. Vox put his hand down. He panicked when he didn't see his son on there. The TV overlord looked around immediately. “Glenn!” He shouted.

“He's right here, shit face.” Valentino groaned.

“Oh.”

Glenneth was sitting on Val's lap, making hin looked tiny in comparison.

Slender hand slowly moved itself closer to the boy.

“Don't touch!” Velvet pull her hand away as it was about to be hit by one of the moth arms.

“I wanna hold him. Please please pleaseplasepleasepleaseplease.” The girl plead, stretching her arm to the boy again. “I'll hold him tight. He's not gonna fall. I swear. Vaaal, lemmeholdem.”

Sparkly eyes shoot up at the moth. “hmm, I don't know. Vox, should I?” Valentino hummed, looking at the other overlord.

“Vod?” Little voice shot through, silencing all the others'.

Vox walked over to Val, and picked his son up. Red eyes looking at him in delight. “Glenny, you just said my name!”

Vox said excitingly. “Vod!” Encourage by it, the little kid shouted.

“Oh my god!! Glenny, can you say Velvet?”

“Velved.”

The doll gasped. She picked her phone up, pointing it toward the little kid. “Do it again, Glenn. Say Vox.”

“Vod.”

“Say Velvet!”

“Velved!”

She squealed. “Say Valentino!”

“Va-endino!” the kid chirped.

The moth's lips lifted up when his name was being said.

* * *

_“Do it again, Glenn. Say Vox.”_

_“Vod.”_

Alastor cooed gently, looking at the video through the small device.

“He's learning fast.” the cat commented. The deer nodded, he wholeheartedly agreed.


	2. Still a bit young

“This is Glenneth, my son. Be nice to him.”

He said. In his hand laid a bundle of blanket, a **moving** blanket, slowly moving up and down in a rhythm.

After Alastor had given birth, he took a break in their house, not showing his face to the outside world, then suddenly after almost a month the deer just popped up out of nowhere.

Just there, at his side, laid a new addition to the family.

The blond leaned in closer to see Glenn's face. She uttered softly when she saw him. He was perfect, cute little round face, buttoned nose, dark fluffy hair and a little soft small body.

“He's so cute.” The princess crooned, slowly brought her hand up to cover her mouth, bouncing around the newly introduced child, and his mother like a squirrel.

“Yeah, Uh- By the way, Charlie bought you a bunch of these kid pajamas.” Vaggie said, holding a bag in her hand. None of the staff knew the gender of Al's baby at the time, so the princess just grabbed all of the pajamas she found.

Just to be safe!

Vaggie put the bag down on the sofa, it didn't seem like he'd hold it anytime soon.

“He actually look a lot like you, Al.”

The moth poked Glenn's little nose with her finger, making him flinched and turned. “Well, it's got to be. His father doesn't really have a face.”

Charlie shrugged.

At least Glenn was cute.  
  


“Ohh, Husker~” The red deer sang. “Someone wants to meet you.” He walked over to Husk.

The other demon chuckled when he saw a red bundle next to his face. “Jesus Christ.” he muttered in between.

“Meet Glenneth, my son.”

“The baby have already came out!?” Niffty shouted from across the room.

Vaggie groaned, and smack her hand on her forehead (Despite the obvious smile on her face). Niffty and Angel poked their head in curiously. “Come here, you guys.” Charlie beckoned, pointing at the blanket in Alastor's arms. 

Niffty gasped. “Can I see it!?” she sprinted in between Husk and Alastor, lifting the blanket up a little as she peeked her head in. “Holy! He looks just like you!” With a loud thud! The tiny demon jumped off the table. “Let me bring you something. I bought something for the baby! Wait here okay?”

Husk's eyes widen, he turned to Alastor. “The fuck just happened?”

“So, aren't ya gonna tell us who the father is?” Angel walked in. Alastor laughed.

“I think it's clear enough just by looking at him.”

Angel shrugged. He leaned down, glazing over the red blanket with his finger. He stilled for a moment.

The pornstar snapped back his neck to look at Alastor. “Is this really yours?”

“Since he came out of me, I'd say he is.”

“Ya sure, smile? 'Cause this little thing...” He pointed toward the Glenn. “Is one of the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen in ma life.”

Angel pet Glenneth's ears, he withdraw when the babe whimpered.

the sleeping boy was awaken. He opened his big eyes again, leaning into his mother chest for a comfy bed of shadow. The babe then started to look around.

As the people around him cooed after the little boy's big red eyes, Angel stiffed. He recognized those eyes clearly. But he thought they hated each other, why did-

“Is he's **Vox's**?”

The deer smiled widen. “Ohh, How obvious. So long for such ignorant, I didn't expect you to guess it this quick.” Aweing and cooing around him started to become worries. “What?” “Don't they hate each other?” “How did they even- never mind.” Alastor knew this moment would happen, but he couldn't keep the identity of Glenn's father a secret for eternity.

“He didn't do anything bad to you, did he?” Angel grabbed both of the deer shoulders, trying to get an answer out of him.

Alastor could see the fear in his eyes as clear as glass. Those eyes, it fear for nobody, but him. The deer turned away, smiling, eyes still staring at the others'. 

“You already know the answer, dear.”

* * *

Charlie was surprised.

It was just like any other ordinary day. The radio star same checking in on them as usual, just that this time he brought something... someone with him.

The blond gasped. “Glenny! Long time no see little guy.” She ran up to the mother deer excitingly. He ruffled the kid's hair, making him scrunching up his face.

The little fawn however, recognized this voice. He shifted his head up, and smiled brightly. Shiny eyes pointing at her.

“Hewwo, Cha-ve.”

The princess stilled, processing what she should do at the situation. She decided to put both of her hand on her cheeks, and squealed. “When did you learn how to speak, Glenn?”

The truth be told Charlie actually saw that video Velvet posted. She watched it more than a healthy amount of time a demon should, but actually experienced it herself was just so...

Adorable in a whole new level!

One heart from the princess of hell.

“What's with this chirping all about, Charles?" The moth yawned, rubbing her eyes. Her gazed fell on Alastor holding something on his arms. She rubbed her eyes again.

“Greeting, angry moth fellow. I thought my little son here would fancy a stroll through the pentagram city with me once in a while. You wouldn't mind of he stayed with us for the rest of the day, would you?”

The moth shook her head. A smile appeared on her face.

* * *

“There something in my closet, daddy.” The kid said. He was trembling in fear, looking at the closet sitting on opposite side of him.

Vox yawned, trying to keep his eyelids from closing. “Trust me, Glenny. there's nothing in it.” His sweet smile soothed the little kid down a bit.

Slender hand wrapped around the handle. “Let me open it for you.”

As the closet creaked opened, Glenn slowly brought his blanket up to his face, scared of what might happen, but too intrigue to missed it.

“See? There's nothing in it.”

Vox said softly, trying to calm the kid down, but instead, Glenn was still shaking. His eyes fixating on something in the closet. The media demon then take a close look. He moved his head and looked inside.

He turned to face the kid again.

“There's nothing in the clos-OH MY FUCKING GOD.”

Vox screamed when something jumped on his face and tackled him down. Glenn watched silently as his father was having a brawl with the closet monster.

His father was proven wrong what so ever, as something was really in the closet.

“Stupid fucking closet monster.” Vox muttered as his face was being put back together by Alastor. The kid stayed close to him, not willing to let go of his daddy just yet. He rested his face on Vox's thigh. His head angled upward to looked at him. His eyes fulled of guilt.

“I'm sorry, daddy. I'm too scared. I should have protect you.” Glenn said, holding his dad's hand. Vox looked down. He clenched his fist gently. “It's okay, toot. At least you didn't stay still and do nothing.”

After the shock, Glenn quickly bounce back up, and ran to help his dad. Even though it did almost nothing to help the situation.

And, because of the commotion Alastor stepped in and take care of the STUPID FUCKING CLOSET MONSTER PIECE OF SHIT- and everything was back to normal again, as it always should be.

“Done.” Staticky voice announced.

Vox groaned as an answer, to tired to say anything. Both father and son yawned almost simultaneously, making Alastor smiled.

“Let's go to sleep, shall we?”

“Can I sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?”

“Sure, honey.”

* * *

“Daddy, can you make me a brother?” He kid asked politely, fidgeting his finger together.

Vox chuckled. “You have to asked mommy for that, love.” The kid jumped on his lap, he hugged his arm softly, leaning his face in his chest.

“What if mommy says no?”

“You already know it, babe.” as tears began to pooled out on the little fawn eyes, “But I think we could do something to make your mommy say yes.” Vox said.

The kid quickly pulled himself back together. “What is it, daddy?”

Vox smirked. Sharp talons resting on the top of the boy head. He began to said something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next episode of Glenn's quest for a brother.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to suggest any scene you want.
> 
> And thank you for leaving a comment (you know who, there's only one comment on my fic) It really make my day.


	3. Before disaster.

“Mommy, can you make me a brother?”

“Sure.”

Glenn gasped. He hugged his mother's waist. He didn't think his mom would-

“But,”

Well, okay.

The boy whined, knowing well that it'd be something he couldn't argue against or something that's make him quit wanting a brother. Why did everything have to have a condition to it? “can you manage having me and your father's attention to your brother for a while?”

The kid silent, really thinking about it. “Can't we just make him live with Valentino when I'm done playing with him or something?” Alastor chuckled. He roughly ruffled his boy's hair. “Well, I would if it was his child.”

“But, I don't want mommy to have baby with Valentino.” Glenn protested, absolutely hating the idea. If his mom have a child with Valentino, then his mom wouldn't want to be with him and his daddy anymore, he'd want to be with Valentino instead.

The deer snickered. “Then what do you want me to do to make you satisfied, Glenneth?”

The kid shook his head. “I don't know! I just want a brother! Why is having a brother got to be this hard?!” Glenn shouted, he covered his face with his arms. He pulled his mom into a hug before running away, leaving Alastor to stand there, dumbfounded.

Glenn was preparing to sleep, after his daddy was done tucking him in his blanket. He rejoiced when he saw his mother walking in. “Is mommy going to sent me to bed too?” The kid gasped.

Alastor smiled. he shook his head as his slender hand caress the kid's hair. The deer demon sat beside Glenn. “So, I've been thinking about your brother.”

The kid nodded. “Me too, mommy. I don't think I want a brother anymore.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes before it went wide instantly. His head snapped back at Glenn. “What?! But, I've already promise your father we are going to try tonight!”

The kid yawned. “Thank you, but I'm very sleepy.” He turned side way, and pulled up the cover. Dark strains of hair poking out a little.

Alastor stilled, reminiscing of how he was able to get to this point. Glenn pulled the cover down before turning his head to his mother.

“Good luck making baby, mommy.”

He said before returning inside the blanket once again.

“Did mommy get a baby?” Glenn asked.

“Fortunately. No.”

Both mother and son sighed in relief. Looked like his blessing didn't work.

If his brother was going to steal his mom and dad's attention away from him, then he'd rather not have a brother at all. Alastor, too. The deer demon didn't want to face the hardship of pregnancy all over again just for his son to turned around, and hating the result of it.

“Can mommy hug me instead of making me a brother?”

“Gladly.”

Alastor crouched down as Glenn leaped into his arms. And for what seemed like an eternity, they hugged.

* * *

“Daddy, why is your head different from mine?”

“You get mostly from your mother.”

Glenn hummed, touching his face curiously. He turned to his dad. “What did I get from you, dad?” he mumbled, still trying to find it.

“Your eyes, Glenn. You've got my eyes.” Vox pointed out after watching his son struggled. The fawn stopped. He looked at his father. “Really?”

“Yeah. Your antenna, too. You have one just like me, see?” Vox leaned down, point at the wires on his head. Glenn, too reached a hand about his head.

Indeed, he did have the same one as his dad. “then why do I have blue hair?”

“That, I don't really know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Glenn touched his hair. He thought his dad knew everything about anything.

The boy sat beside his dad, leaning against him. “How's things at school? Do you have any friends, Glenny?”

“Things are going well. I have many friends.” That was to be expected. Glenn was really outspoken, even for a kid. Maybe it was because he and Al were both extrovert freaks?

“How's your grade?”

“Fine.” The kid slumped down on Vox's lap dramatically. He didn't really want to talk about school with his peer. “Daddyyyy” the kid dragged.

“Whaaaat?”

The kid smirked. He pulled himself up “Love you.” He said before running off.

* * *

“Mom, dad?” Glenn called, walking around his house, trying to find his parents. He stopped his pace in front of a room. He remembered this room, his parent's bedroom.

He heard something. It sounded like. . . His mom.

Why was his mom making those weird sounds? What was he doing?

Small hand grabbed the small handle, without a doubt he opened the door. The kid stood still, confused was his first impression.

His dad was hovering above his mom, both of them, naked. Their hips were connecting. His mom was a panting mess, face all red. He looked really. . . exhausted.

Couldn't figure out what was happening. The kid walked in closer to his parents. “Vox, stop!” Alastor cried out. Glenn stilled, he didn't even begin his first step, and he got caught already?

“Why should I, Al? Don't you like it, slut?” Vox teased, His hip snapping up as his mom's back arched up simultaneously.

Glenn's face scrunched up as he watched. It looked **painful**.

“No, please. Stop.”

“Don't lie, Ally. You like this, don't you? Just like that day when we made Glenn.”

The kid flinched when he name was mentioned.

Something didn't feel right. Why was his mom crying out like that? Wasn't he supposed to be smiling with daddy? Dad vowed to protect mommy, but why?

Why was his mommy crying?

Glenn shook in fear as his feet lifted up. He couldn't control himself anymore as his body walked itself out the door.

“Why do you keep hugging me, honey?” Alastor wilted as he softly giggled. His son was very touchy today.

Glenn gently planted his face on Alastor's abdomen. This place must be where it hurts most; Glenn noted. So, he placed a tender kiss on there, maybe it'd hurt less. The deer tilted his head, confused by his son action. Non the less it felt sweet.

Glenn closed his eyes as he felt soft hand caressing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feel free to suggest scenes.(please do)


	4. Disaster

“Dad?”

“Yes, honey?”

Vox answered. He jolted as the kid suddenly slumped down on him. Vox sighed softly. His son was suddenly being touchy, in his book this could only mean one thing. Something was wrong. “Are you okay, Glenny?”

The kid slowly shook his head. “I have a really bad dream, dad.”

“Tell me about it.”

“In my dream, you were hurting mommy.” Glenn said softly. his daddy were doing bad things to his mom, spreading his legs, forcing himself on the deer. His dad wouldn't do that, was what he kept telling himself.

But, why did it all felt so. . . real?

All of it, the screaming, the crying, the moaning, the sound of fresh on fresh. Why was it so real?

“It was just a dream, honey.”

Low voice soothed him. Glenn angled his head to looked his dad. Their eyes interlocked. The kid then felt something. Something weird, he felt warm. His eyelids drooped down, when he felt his dad's hand landed on his head. He then closed his eyes as his father's hand started to stoke him gently, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Glenn felt safe.

Silly him, his daddy wouldn't hurt mommy, daddy protected mommy! Daddy loved mommy after all. Daddy wouldn't do that. It was all just a dream anyway. Why even bother?

Under his father's strong arms, nothing could ever go wrong. He felt warm like the hot summer sun, ~~like he was going to explode~~ , like butterflies fluttering about his stomach. _He wanted to ripped them out._

Glenneth, then did something he hadn't done for a while. He hugged his dad. Arms wrapped around his waist, tight, not knowing when they would let go.

But, Vox didn't mind.

His son looked so innocent. He hoped as he continued petting his son head, hoping that nothing would take that away.

“it was all just a dream, Glenn. Go to sleep, I promised you'll have a good dream this time.”

Now hush.

* * *

“I miss mom and dad.” Glenn said out of the blue, making Charlie's right eyes fidget. Was all the things she did to entertain him not enough?

The kid looked at her and he sighed. He walked away from the scene. Picking herself up, the princess immediately follow after the kid. “Glenn! Wait!” She volunteered to look after him after all.

Glenn abruptly stopped. The kid did just as she said.

Charlie catched up to him. She slowed down her pace as their distance varied. The princess noted as she saw his big ear flickered. She brought up her hand, and lightly place it on his shoulder, testing the water.

“I'm sorry.”

Charlie smiled. “It's oka-

Her words were cut off by the form of shadows piling up on Glenn's body. The princess panicked. Her instincts immediately was to pulled him out. “Glenn!” She cried out as her hands gasped to the kid tightly. The princess used all of her strength to pull him, but

The kid turned to her, and brought a finger to his lips, letting out a smirked on his face. The media demon them whispered something to her. The darkness consumed him completely, leaving her hands gasping for nothing.

“Hide and seek, Auntie.”

Charlie stilled, stunted by the play. She clenched her fist, nails dug deep into her skin. “Then let the game begin, kid.”

“Glenn, this isn't funny. Where are you?”

Charlie was devastated. At first the blond determined to find the kid and scold him for what he did. He body filled with anger. But, after sometimes those feeling began dwindled as it slowly started to turned into worries.

The sound of her footsteps filled the hotel as she padded through the lonely hallway, trying to find the son of the infamous couple.

“Glenn, please come out. I'm not angry anymore.” She cried out. Her sound echoed through the halls. Where was everybody anyway? Why was it so deserted in here? Whatever, She hoped that her voice would reach him, and the deer would come out of his hidey hole, and this game would ended once and for all.

“This isn't funny anymore, Glenn. Come out already.”

The princess wailed.

“Pfft.”

She instantly turned her head to the sound. “Glenn!” She shouted. But,

Nothing.

She saw nothing. She sighed, her shoulders slightly slumped down. The girl turned back to the same direction she once was, and started walking once more.

She checked in on the empty rooms, and dark crevices along the way, looking to see if there was a trace of him anywhere.

She found nothing.

Where could he be? What if he'd actually gone missing, or got kidnap?!; the girl hurried as those thought bestowed her.

“Glenn, you win this time! So, since you've gotten the victory, we should stop playing now, right?” She shouted, looking around hopefully. Then, at the corner of her eyes.

“You said it.”

Her eyes wide as the kid appeared out of the corner of the very room. “Glenn!” Happy, Charlie ran to the boy and hugged him. He tried to catched her. He failed.

They didn't play hide and seek for a long while.

* * *

“Mom.”

“Looks like we've got ourselves a guest here.” Alastor sighed. “Didn't I told you to not interrupt my broadcasting session, dear. Go bother your father. I know he's free.”

“Dad's at the studio. I just wanna asked how you're doing.” His son replied. Even though he couldn't see his son face, he could hear the cheekiness in that voice. Also, what was that box head even doing at that studio of his anyway?!

“I'm doing fine, love. Now stop messing with the sound system, and go do your homework or something useful, Glenneth.” the deer demon toyed with the radio wave, he moved his handle around, trying to adjust it.

“Mom, I want a hug.” His son said pathetically, completely ignoring what Alastor just talked about. He was lucky it made his mother pitied him. Or more so, his desperation. “I'd love to give you plenty, honey, but I'm busy. Maybe you can hug Vark?” he suggested, falling back on to his chair. His son must had taken it seriously as the next minute all he could hear was footstep, and panting.

The footstep stopped, replaced with gurgled and giggling. Alastor arched his brow, and waited for a replied gingerly.

The giggles stopped. “I smell like fish.”

Alastor smirked at the statement. Well, at least his son got a hug.

“Are you done now, my dear?”

The deer craved out a grin when he heard his son cried out. “Why does mommy keep pushing me away. Mommy Doesn't love me anymore?” He said, pitching up his voice. Alastor rolled his eyes at the kiddie talk.

Even so, he played along. “Of course mommy does. Forever, and always.”

“And, does mommy love daddy too?”

“Of course, he does.” The deer answer cheerily.

**Wait**. . .

That wasn't. . .

“Aww, I loves you too, Al.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what Glenn sound like go check out Arvun on YouTube. He's my headcanon voice for Adult Glenn. Also I have a bunch of drawing of Glenn on my twitter (Most of it are old). Anyways, Just imagine him in anyway you like.
> 
> Thank for reading as always. Feel free to suggest any scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can suggest a scene if you like.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.


End file.
